


a union in partition

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Beacon Hills High School, Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team, Derek Has a Crush on Stiles, Flirting, Lacrosse, M/M, Masturbation, Mistaken Identity, Mutual Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, Stilinski Twins, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: The days that stick out in your memory when something earth-shatteringly world-altering happens always have a “before” and an “after”.Today Derek Hale awoke in the “before”.And this is the unfolding of the “after”.





	a union in partition

The days that stick out in your memory when something earth-shatteringly world-altering happens always have a “before” and an “after”. An exact moment when you can pinpoint where your fate is forever on a new course. The “before” has the mundane: waking up, brushing your teeth, eating breakfast, the drive to school. The “after” has everything else that will forever send a thrill up your spine at the memory: a skipping heartbeat, a knot of excitement in your throat, an erection so hard it walks the line between pleasure and pain.

Today Derek Hale awoke in the “before”.

And this is the unfolding of the “after”.

***

“Why do we always have to get here so early?”

Derek rolled his eyes as his little sister Cora whined while she shuffled tiredly behind him through the main entrance of Beacon Hills High School. 

“ _You_ don’t have to do anything,” Derek reminded her. “ _You_ could take the bus instead.”

That quieted her for a good thirty seconds but then she continued her grumbling. “I don’t know why you’re even bothering to try so hard. We started mid-semester and there’s barely a month left.”

It was a familiar refrain from Cora since their family moved back to Beacon Hills from New York in the middle of March after fifteen years away. It wasn’t an idea situation but their mother got an amazing job offer and the sale of their house closed quicker than anticipated. 

They walked through the open lobby by the administration offices and Derek caught sight of the main reason why he liked getting to school so early in the morning. Cora followed his gaze and raised a knowing eyebrow when she saw who it was as they took a drink from the water fountain.

“Shoulda known it would be Stilinski,” she snorted, poking her brother in the side. 

Derek shushed her and shoved her in the direction of another hallway when he saw Stiles stand up and turn toward them. She stumbled a few feet away but refused to budge further.

“Derek!” 

“Hey! How’s it going?” 

“Left my stupid textbook at home. But maybe we could share?” Stiles asked, waggling his eyebrows. Behind Derek Cora pinched his flank lightly and he reached back to blindly try to push her away. Stiles watched them with a bemused expression.

“Siblings, am I right?” Derek said desperately while Cora poked at him while he resolutely tried to shove her back.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Totally.”

Derek nodded--then froze. “Wait, what?”

“What?” Stiles asked.

“You have siblings?”

Before Stiles could reply someone walked up to them from the side and shoved a book at Stiles. “Hey, butthead. Here’s your stupid textbook.”

Derek looked over from Stiles and saw… Stiles?

“Wait, you have a _twin_?” Derek exclaimed. Behind him Cora snorted out a laugh.

“Yeah, his name is Stiles,” the guy he thought was Stiles said.

Derek glanced between both guys who were identical, down to the moles on their faces but they were scattered in different areas of their otherwise-smooth skin. They were both in tight t-shirts and jeans but one was wearing a blue plaid button-up over his shirt. They both had shorn hair but one had glasses. 

Oh, and they were both grinning at Derek.

Oh shit.

***

They wouldn’t tell him which twin was which. 

Derek could barely pay attention in his classes all day as he wracked his brain for the last months of his memories with one twin or the other. They told all their friends not to tell Derek the truth, not that he’d ask anyone now. 

He got the impression that he wasn’t being taunted over the situation--but he was being teased. 

Each time he’d see one of the Stilinski twins in the hallway they winked, grinned, or brushed up against him, driving him crazy. They both seemed to be getting a charge out of the situation which was dangerous for Derek because he wasn’t sure which one he had a crush on.

Or if it was even only one of them he did. After all, since he started at BHH he thought he was taking classes, working, studying, and talking with Stiles. How many conversations did he have with the other one instead, whatever his name was? He realized how often the twins were called “Stilinski” and how Derek’s brain merely _supplied_ Stiles’ name instead of anything else. 

Thinking back on the flirty moments he thought he was having on Stiles, and Stiles alone, maybe he should have picked up on some inconsistencies…

***

Going to lacrosse games was apparently _the_ thing for the school to do so Derek figured “When in Rome…”.

He knew the basic idea behind the sport so he was able to follow vaguely while he kept an eye on Cora who was sitting with some girls from her grade a few bleacher rows behind Derek. He stayed near to the bottom row where he was in close proximity of the bench and could hear Coach Finstock scream out his play orders. 

He recognized some of the names on the jerseys, McCall and Stilinski were a couple guys he had classes with. They seemed to spend a lot of time on the bench so Derek was able to study them each while he half listened to the game. McCall had an uneven jaw but a friendly smile and Stilinski had a loud laugh and talked with his hands a lot that only drew Derek’s eyes to his slender fingers. He always had a thing for people who were so freely expressive and Stilinski had that in spades. Stiles was his name, Derek remembered. 

Nearing halftime Derek took a break to piss and grab a water. He was tipping the bottle back guzzling it and not watching where he was going when he ran into someone literally. The bottle spilled on him and he sputtered for a second before seeing who he ran into.

“Shit, sorry!”

A sweaty, panting Stiles grinned at him. “No problem,” he replied breathlessly. 

“Wow, you work up a sweat pretty quick out there, huh?” Derek asked.

Stiles’ grin widened. “That’s what she said.”

Derek let out a bark of embarrassed laughter and then cringed but Stiles laughed with him, then reached his hand out to carefully wipe some drops of water off Derek’s chin. He took a step forward and ran his hand down the front of Derek’s shirt, undoubtedly noticing Derek’s abs.

“Since you’re already wet,” Stiles said to him, so tongue in cheek that Derek didn’t know what to say back.

“Stilinski! Get in here!” Finstock yelled from the locker room door. 

“Catch you later, Derek.”

He watched Stiles run off to join his team, then replayed their interaction in his head. Clearly, California guys were more forward than New York ones.

***

Derek walked down the hall to his locker during the mid-morning break. As he spun the dial on his lock he noticed a group of students gathered around something behind him. He glanced up and watched a couple of the lacrosse guys rubbing someone’s head. Derek heard familiar laughter as the kid getting all the attention popped up within the circle, playfully slapping hands away from him.

One of the guys still trying to touch his shorn head joked, “We gonna rub your head for luck before games or what, Stilinski?!” 

“It’s just hair, you guys,” he argued exclaimed, cheeks getting red. Derek could tell he was growing uncomfortable with the attention and didn’t want to add to it but as Derek was going to look away their eyes met. Derek looked away quickly, exchanged his books, and slammed his locker shut before walking away without a look back.

He ducked into the washroom down the hall from his next class, English, and pissed. When he left the bathroom he was still rolling the sleeves of his henley down and ran into someone. He grabbed them by the shoulders quickly and looked up to see--

“Whoa! Sorry!” 

Stiles was standing with his best friend, Scott McCall, who was in Derek’s class. Stiles looked put off as he looked up at Derek. At first, he was worried Stiles was mad at him for the moment in the hall just minutes earlier but Stiles gave him a half smile and shook his head.

“Not the worst place to be,” Stiles told him in a low tone that gave Derek pause. 

“I like your hair,” Derek blurted out, unable to stop himself.

Stiles must have gotten over everyone else making a big deal over it (or maybe he just didn’t like people touching his hair, Derek knew that would drive him crazy too) because he grinned at Derek and a touch of red colored his cheeks.

“Thanks for noticing,” Stiles murmured, ducking his head a bit. Derek tried to think of something else to say to keep the conversation going but the first warning bell rang and interrupted his chance. Stiles raised an eyebrow to Derek as a goodbye before turning to smack Scott lightly in the arm before he disappeared into the class he shared with Derek.

“See you in psych,” Derek called out to Stiles as he walked down the hall. Stiles spun around and gave him a thumbs up and a wink then rounded the corner and was gone.

***

Derek sighed quietly to himself when the teacher assigned them a sheet of complex math equations to solve in partners. He heard a few students around him whisper claims at each other before she even finished speaking and he heard one of the sure-to-be lacrosse jocks whisper “ _Stilinski_!” to get his attention. Stiles was the only person he knew even a little bit in this class so Derek was either going to be the odd guy out or he’d be matched with whoever else was the only leftover. Probably Greenberg.

He was about to turn around in his seat when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He swiveled on his seat and blinked when he saw Stiles sitting in the desk directly behind him with a crooked grin.

“Wanna be partners?” he asked casually.

“Thought you’d stick with one of your buddies,” Derek replied but he was already spinning his desk around to line up head to head with Stiles’.

“Nah, this way Jackson gets stuck with Greenberg,” he laughed, jerking his head to where Jackson was grumpily sitting down in the back, glaring daggers into the backs of his teammates. “Besides,” Stiles continued quietly, eyes whiskey-warm and practically twinkling at him behind his thick-framed glasses. “You’re smarter than them. And hotter.”

Derek pressed his lips together to suppress a snort of self-conscious laughter while he felt his ears heat up and his heart thump hard and fast in his chest. “We’ll see about the first part,” he replied quietly, playing with the problem sheet in his hands.

“Nothing to say about the second?” Stiles teased him. Derek felt one of Stiles’ feet kick out under their desks and rub against his jean-clad calf. 

Derek kept his head down but glanced up at Stiles who was licking his lower lip as he stared intently at him. He coughed and shifted in his seat when his cock started to fill. Stiles knew exactly what he was doing and winked at Derek.

“Mr. Stilinski? Mr. Hale? Have you started the problems yet?” The teacher asked as she walked by their desks.

“Focusing on the first one,” Stiles told her easily while Derek slouched in his seat.

She didn’t notice anything was amiss and nodded at him. “Ask if you have any questions.”

“Will do!” 

“We should do the problems,” Derek told him once she moved away. 

Stiles looked like he was going to push back but he eyed Derek instead for a long moment, then nodded. “Whatever you want,” he said smoothly in such a way that Derek felt like he meant so much more with that statement. 

***  
By Friday Derek was ready to break. Even his own sister wouldn’t tell him which twin was which and it was coming to the point of where he was sure she didn’t know but just wanted to see him slowly go insane. 

He didn’t have to wait much longer because he got a text halfway through his last class from an unknown number. 

_Meet us in the locker room & we’ll tell u_

The last twenty minutes of class dragged by and he practically stormed out of the room once the bell rang. He sent Cora a quick text asking her to get a ride home because he had to stay late, then made a beeline to the locker room.

He half expected the entire lacrosse team to be inside getting ready for practice or a game or something but when he stepped inside and closed the door quietly behind him it was empty and silent. He crept past the banks of lockers, seeing no one and slowly wondering if this was a setup. 

He heard water running though, and so he made his way through the room while waiting for someone to jump out and prank him. When he got to the entrance to the showers he glanced carefully around the doorway expecting to see nothing.

Instead, both Stilinski twins were standing under the spray, hot enough to send billows of steam swirling around them. They were sharing a bar of soap, lathering each other up slowly while their hands slide across smooth skin and fingers lingered longer than necessary.

Derek wasn’t sure how long he watched them or when he was noticed or whether he made a noise but soon enough one of them noticed him watching.

“We were starting to wonder if you were going to show,” one of them smirked, turning with his back to the other. The one behind wrapped his arms around the other’s chest and ran his hands up and down his torso, stroking over his nipples and down to the base of his cock. 

Derek swallowed hard, torn between what he _should_ feel and what he instead absolutely _did_.

“We’ll tell you which one of us is which, Derek,” the Stilinski behind spoke up. “We’d rather show you how to tell us apart but we get it if you’d rather…” The twin in front shot his brother a frown but didn’t argue with him. 

Derek took a deep breath and dropped his backpack to the floor, followed by his leather jacket. He pulled his Henley over his head and toed off his boots, then shoved his pants down to his ankles. Both twins watched him hungrily, eyes scanning every body part as they were uncovered. Derek gathered up his nerve and dragged his boxer briefs down, kicking them away with his pants. 

His cock was already curving toward his belly and it lightly swayed between his legs while he slowly stepped into the shower room and approached the twins who waited for him to come to them. As soon as he was within their arm’s reach he was drawn into a three-way embrace under the hot spray that flattened his hair and ran in rivulets down his chest that were chased by twin tongues. 

One Stilinski mouthed at his nipples, licking and sucking at each one eagerly before switching off. The other Stilinski tipped Derek’s head toward him and captured his mouth with a searing kiss while his hand trailed down Derek’s back and over the swell of his ass. 

Derek kissed him back, tongues meeting and parrying while Derek groaned his approval for everything happening at that moment. The twin he was kissing let his hand fall between Derek’s ass cheeks and he played there, expressing his approval with a nip to Derek’s bottom lip when Derek adjusted his stance and spread his legs. Stilinski’s hand dropped down, circling his entrance, then stroked down to his balls. 

HIs nipples were red and puffy once the other twin had his fill and dropped to his knees to trace his tongue down Derek’s abdomen. Never in a million years would he consider his belly button an erogenous zone but no sooner did that twin’s tongue dip into his navel did Derek’s cock jump against the twin’s throat. Derek groaned and let his head fall back against the tile wall. 

He got the impression that the Stilinski twins would be happy to watch Derek come but he wanted to be an active participant so he urged the kneeling twin up and wrapped a hand around each of their cocks, feeling a sliver of control once more when he heard their dual moans. It didn’t last long, however, as they each wrapped one hand around Derek and each other and then Derek suddenly found himself in the middle of a legitimate circle jerk. 

He was far less coordinated working two cocks at once but neither twin seemed to notice or care. They were the ultimate team as their hands worked in tandem over him, drawing the most guttural sounds from him that echoed off the tile walls, surrounding them with the sound of pleasure. 

One twin covered Derek’s hand with his own and taught him how his brother liked to be stroked, how hard, how much, how long. Derek felt like he was being carried along for the ride and was too far gone to actively learn very much. Once he felt his balls start to draw up he was a lost cause and soon the sound of rushing water was replaced by muffled cursing and loud grunts as he came, followed quickly by the twins. 

When he came back to himself they were huddled together under the shower head, clutching at each other and lazily exchanging sloppy kisses. Derek reached back and turned the water off and the silence around them seemed to carry echoes of their exchange. 

“I still don’t know which one of you is which,” Derek told them in an exhausted tone. One of the twins reached up to push Derek’s sopping hair back while the other nosed at his throat and neck, kissing his way from ear to shoulder.

Derek closed his eyes and tilted his head to give better access while a whispered vow filled his ear and mind, “That’s because we’ve barely begun to teach you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I read [this](http://i.imgur.com/LMAhSEw.jpg) account and then a plot bunny appeared. I can't even tell if I kept everyone in character and Stuart's name is kind of purposely kept out of the fic but that was the name for him in my head because it's more fun to play with everyone else's fannon. It's day 15 of MMOM, I don't know much anymore.


End file.
